


Even if it's Moving Too Fast, Maybe We Should Take it Too Far

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles get stuck in the Jeep during a snow storm and decide to get naked to keep warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if it's Moving Too Fast, Maybe We Should Take it Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/post/108038408128/could-ya-write-scott-and-stiles-locked-in-the-jeep) :)

"I hope you realize that this little fuck up gives me gloating rights for the entirety of 2015." Scott muttered, shaking his head as he wrapped his scarf around Stiles' neck, pursing his mouth while his best friend shivered violently in the seat next to him.

It definitely wouldn’t be the first time they were stuck in the Jeep with an empty tank, waiting for Derek to pick them up, but it would be the first time they were stuck in a snow storm on what would probably be the coldest night of the year.

Of course, Stiles could barely manage the cold and Scott didn’t even think twice before he was shrugging himself out of his jacket for the person who didn’t have a superhuman threshold for extreme temperatures.

Scott was left with only his ugly sweater, jeans, and boots while Stiles was all layered up and still shaking like Chihuahua.

What worried Scott the most was the fact that he was too cold to even give a witty response to the comment, just lifted a gloved hand with his middle finger in the air.

Scott was definitely cold, but he could probably survive in just his undershirt and Stiles didn't look like he'd make it more than twenty minutes before Scott would have to start cutting off extremities to keep frost bite from spreading.

He sighed, grabbing the hem off his top to strip it off before Stiles tore the scarf covering his mouth away to speak. "D-dude, I'm not t-taking your sweater. You'll fr-freeze to death."

"Stiles, I'm fine." Scott said, shaking his head with a soft smile before he slipped the sweater over his head and handed it off, body tensing from the brisk air hitting the bare skin on his arms. "You're the one who's on your way to losing a testicle."

"Don't even j-joke about that, Scott." Stiles mumbled, taking the sweater in his hands before he shook his head and huffed, placing it in his lap with a defeated look. "Man, we both kn-know this won't-t work."

"What else are we supposed to do, Stiles?" Scott asked, knowing damn well they were much too far from Lydia's to walk to the party and he really wasn’t seeing any other options.

Stiles didn’t answer, though, just stared at Scott with a dry expression, cheeks a little more flushed than they had been before and Scott simply stared right back, looking dumbfounded and confused.

Stiles flailed, a motion that seemed to convey expectance, like Scott was supposed to magically understand what Stiles was trying to get across. Scott jumped a little at the sudden movement, taken aback as he sent an even more confused look his best friend's way.

Stiles finally placed two fingers on either temple, glaring into his lap as he spoke. "What do p-people do when they're cold? Like tr-truly, freezing cold."

Scott sat, thinking for a moment as his eyes roamed around the Jeep, trying to think of a plausible answer. "They... try to get to get warm?"

"No, Scott!" Stiles snapped, finally lifting his head, face definitely a lot redder than it had been before. "They get n-naked and cuddle."

"Oh," Scott said, giving a big nod before the gravity of the conversation actually hit him. He went wide eyed, staring at Stiles and noted his heavy scent of embarrassment in the air between them. "Oh!"

"Look, can you just, you know, help a b-bro out and keep me warm?"

Scott swallowed, looking Stiles up and down for a moment before he nodded and slowly reached for his belt.

Usually, he wouldn't think twice about doing something to keep Stiles safe, but he couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually seen each other naked. Thankfully, running around in the nude was one of the many odd habits they grew out of before their behavior became noticeably weird.

And really, it shouldn’t have been all too weird regardless, just two friends trying to keep from freezing to death, but Scott knew he wouldn’t be able to help his thoughts straying to less than appropriate fantasies.

His attraction to Stiles was never exactly a problem aside from getting a little sidetracked on the lacrosse field every once in a while or an uncomfortable boner when they were stuck in close proximity because of whatever ridiculous situation they’d gotten caught up in.

All things that Scott never really had trouble containing, but this would be a little bit tougher. He’d actually be pressed to Stiles’ completely naked body, soft skin all littered with moles (including the ones low on his hips that Scott was never meant to see), nipples probably painfully hard from the crisp hair in the jeep, hands curled up against Scott’s chest, and God, Scott could only imagine what his dick looked like. It was probably speckled with the same precious moles that were on his cheeks, pink and pretty and would feel amazingly heavy on Scott’s tongue—

“D-dude!” Stiles said, snapping his fingers in front of Scott’s face before he came back to earth, eyes darting up to meet his best friend’s. He was down to his t-shirt and jeans, everything else  
laid across the back seat. “We doing this o-or what?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, swallowing as he crossed his legs in an attempt to hide the fact that his cock actually managed to chub up a little. His mind went straight to thoughts of Coach Finstock in attempt to rid himself of his arousal and worked quite well, considering that by the time he’d actually gotten out of his boxers, he was entirely flaccid again.

Stiles had gotten naked and clamored to the back, shivering dangerously hard in the fetal position, staring at Scott with wide eyes. He was practically begging to have something warm draped over him and Scott came to the rescue no less than a second later.

He barely thought before his arms were wrapped tightly around Stiles’ shoulders, breathing hotly against his ear, considering that was one of the places Stiles consistently complained about whenever he got chilly.

He reposition them after a few seconds, laying Stiles on his side carefully, keeping himself pressed as tightly to him as possible. He reached out for the thin blanket Stiles usually kept wedged underneath the seat and threw it across his back, tucking it underneath Stiles as best he could to try to keep his heat in.

Scott let out a heavy sigh, noting that Stiles was shaking considerably less violently than he had been before. “Warmer?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, curling even farther into himself, provoking Scott to squeeze him tighter still. “Just… give it some time, it’s definitely working.”

Scott just nodded, keeping every ounce of his energy focused on not letting his dick harden against Stiles’ soft thigh, resisting his strong urge to unfold Stiles and lean back just to admire his gorgeous body and memorize each beautiful inch of it.

Stiles squirmed a little after a while, once the shivering finally stopped and his skin didn’t look so blue. “Dude?”

“Yeah?”

“My leg is kind of falling asleep, so, could you—maybe?”

“Sure, man.” Scott nodded, lifting his hips to allow Stiles to move freely underneath him, staring intently at the door handle while thinking vividly about Coach blowing his whistle directly into Scott’s face in an attempt to keep his dick completely soft.

For the most part, it worked. Scott honestly believed that this disaster wouldn’t end quite as terribly as he expected.

That was until he finally glanced down, meeting Stiles’ eyes straight on because apparently he’d decided that laying on his back would be the best choice in that particular scenario. Scott gave a tight, nervous smile that Stiles returned with a forced laugh. “I figured, you know, this would be at least slightly better than being on my stomach.”

Scott shrugged, deciding it probably would be best, considering Stiles’ ass was definitely something Scott spent too many nights thinking about having his mouth on.

He took in a sharp breath before lowering his hips, trying his absolute hardest to avoid their cocks actually lining up, settling for having his pressed to the inside of Stiles’ thigh and Stiles’ against his stomach.

He barely contained the shudder that was threatening to tumble through his lips, staring intensely into Stiles’ eyes with that same tight smile, keeping his mind on the topic of Coach screaming at him to do suicides rather than the fact that Stiles’ cock felt sizeable without even being hard.

“Is this, uh, okay?” Stiles asked, voice soft and cracking as his eyes roamed over Scott’s bright red face. He nodded, attempting, and more than likely failing, to seem entirely uncaring about having Stiles’ silky skin rubbing against his own.

“Completely okay, man.” Scott nodded, licking his lips before his eyes darted up to stare at the handle again, hoping to God he didn’t seem too off, but he knew it was futile. Stiles wasn’t an idiot and Scott’s level of discomfort could be seen from a mile away.

“You sure? Because you seem, like, really tense.”

Scott felt two hands come up to squeeze at his shoulders, then, still cold enough to make Scott jump a bit from the first touch, calloused against his skin, but the slow, fluid movement of  
Stiles’ fingers over his muscles definitely helped to get Scott relax in no time at all.

“Listen, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that.” Stiles reassured, kneading his fingers even deeper into Scott’s tight flesh, pressing out the knots the way he sometimes did after particularly stressful weeks. “Like I said, just a bro helping out a bro, right? Doesn’t have to be weird.”

“Of course not.” Scott laughed, shaking his head with an exaggerated shrug, but he was careful not to move his hips too much, afraid of any type of friction at the moment. Stiles just arched a brow, shrugging as his fingers continued to work.

“Well, this helped immensely, so, yeah.” He gave a wide grin, nodding softly. “Thanks for saving my life. Again.”

“No problem.” Scott mumbled, voice as still as his body, expression painfully awkward, but he really couldn’t help it. It was either keep tense and avoid popping an inexcusable boner or lose his best friend in the most embarrassing scenario possible.

And again, he really thought he could have easily kept himself calm and collected if it weren’t for the fact that Stiles had no ability to keep still, his legs subtly kicking and hips swiveling under Scott’s body and having that soft, plush skin literally dragging along the length of his cock made Scott harden beyond his control.

Stiles didn’t even notice until Scott was half hard.

The alpha kept his eyes squeezed shut tight, throat dry and heart pounding as he awaited a verbal bashing from his best friend.

But instead came silence, aside from the subtle crumpling of fabric under Stiles back because his movements didn’t cease, in fact they’d turned rhythmic and smooth, almost seemed purposeful, like Stiles was actually rubbing against him.

Scott swallowed, slowly blinking his eyes open to the very brave expression on Stiles face, lip between his teeth and skin a stunning red. “I – uh… I heard that movement helps, you know? With the warmth.”

“Yeah,” Scott breathed, the word obviously forced and rushed but he barely had the brain power to care, what with Stiles moving his thigh up and down Scott’s shaft the way he was, so much blood rushing to his groin that he barely even noticed what was growing against his belly.

Stiles almost felt as though he were at full potential, cock stiff against Scott’s abs and suddenly, Stiles’ movements seemed to be at least a bit more focused on canting his hips in same time as the movement of his thigh.

“Stiles?” Scott whispered, swallowing thickly at the steady rocking of Stiles’ body, the way his hands periodically squeezed into Scott’s muscle when he’d twist his hips particularly hard.

“Yeah?” He muttered back, catching his lip between his teeth as he met Scott’s eyes, his lids half closed with constant sighs through his nose. He looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself, probably more than he should have. His face was hot, expression unfocused and relaxed, like the way it used to look when he and Scott would jerk off together. 

They would tuck their hands away in their basketball shorts with mediocre porn playing on Stiles’ old laptop, pulling on their dicks until they make complete messes of themselves and damn, if Scott wasn’t completely turned on, before he was then, cock swelling to full mast at how obviously Stiles was getting off just humping Scott’s stomach.

Scott tightened his jaw, staring down at Stiles for a second longer before he broke. There was no use in trying to hold back when it was clear that Stiles wouldn’t bother to and he’d much rather take it to the next level and make Stiles feel amazing than awkwardly have Stiles bump his dick against Scott’s belly until he came.

So, he made a split second choice, shifting his hips and dropping a hand to spread Stiles’ thighs gently, allowing himself to settle nicely between them and pulled himself up until his cock was laying hot right against his best friend’s.

He braced his hands against the seat, tongue darting over his bottom lip as he felt Stiles’ legs lock around his back and tighten, causing Scott’s cock to drag along Stiles’ in a lazy, fluid motion that made both boys let out quiet moans.

Scott felt his foreskin pull down over the head of his cock at the movement, precome spreading over the skin, making him shudder at one of his favorite sensations and it was that much better when Stiles’ dick was the cause.

Scott lost it, then, biting his lip as his hips pulled and pushed along the length of Stiles’ thick shaft, hot and pulsing and the only thing he could have wanted was to feel that perfectly cut cock buried inside his hole, but rutting against him would have to do. And so far, it felt better than anything he’d ever done before.

It was just so hot, their dicks already wet and slick with how profusely Stiles had leaked all over himself, the friction almost more than Scott could handle.  
“I’m sorry, man, it’s just—,”

Stiles cut him off with a soft laugh, shaking his head as his grip on Scott’s shoulder tightened still, hips bucking up just as Scott’s rocked down. “I get it, dude. Just… keep going, okay?”

Scott didn’t do much other than nod and duck forward, catching Stiles’ chapped lips without even thinking. It felt right to kiss him, open his mouth to let Stiles lick his way inside with filthy, unashamed moans tumbling out of both of them. 

Scott figured he’d made a wise choice from the way Stiles tightened the leg he had wrapped around his back, one hand flying to the alpha’s hair to pull. Scott nearly growled at the sharp pain, ass curling up to rut against Stiles particularly hard and the whimper he earned was absolutely tantalizing.

He could feel his entire body rocking forward, Stiles’ thighs squeezing them so tightly together that Scott didn’t think he could break away if he’d tried, as if he’d ever want to. Having Stiles’ cock against him like that, dragging his foreskin up and down with every desperate hump he gave was definitely something he didn’t want to miss out experiencing fully.

“Shit,” Stiles breathed, back arching for a new angle and Scott didn’t even try to cut off the broken groan he let out from it, knowing it would be entirely useless to try. “Shit, feels so fucking good, dude.”

“I know.” Scott agreed, pushing his knee up to rut even harder against Stiles, eyes rolling back a little at how tightly their cocks were pressed together, hot and sweaty and slick. “God, I know, Stiles.”

Stiles lifted his face to kiss him again, sucking on Scott’s bottom lip with a groan, nails digging into his flesh when Scott picked up the pace of his movements. Stiles let his head fall back again, hissing when Scott dived forward and bit at his neck. “I knew you’d be such a biter.”

“What?” Scott asked, quietly, only half focused on Stiles’ words because his cock had him quite distracted, hips pumping hard enough, now, for him to hear distinct smacks of skin against skin.

“I always got that vibe, even before the werewolf thing.” Stiles mused, seeming completely mindless as he spoke. He always got that way when he got off, mouth running as if he had no control over what came out. “Like, when we used to jerk it together, you always chewed on your lips and I’d just think about whether or not you’d do it to me.”

Scott slowed down, face scrunching up in confusion before he pulled back to look straight into Stiles’ eyes. “You watched me?”

Stiles’ ears began to burn, looking defensive as he shook his head. “I mean, kind of… shut up, you watched me too!”

“Well, yeah, but that was because—,” Scott paused, pursing his mouth before he decided it best to keep moving his hips instead of conversing. It would be better if he didn’t let something stupid slip and ruin the closest thing he’d ever get to fucking Stiles. “Forget it.”

“No, dude, tell me.” Stiles whispered, eyes darting quickly over Scott’s face, reading his expression with ease, how he always did. “Was it because you thought I was hot, too? Wanted to touch me as badly as I wanted to touch you?”

Scott felt his heart pound, hips moving a little more furiously at Stiles’ words. He never really considered that maybe Stiles wanted to fuck him just as badly, only assumed that his efforts would be completely futile if he actually acted on his overwhelming urge to kiss Stiles or put his hands all over his ass or drop to his knees and get his mouth on his cock.

“Yeah,” he breathed, giving Stiles a slow kiss, open mouthed and so wonderfully hot that Scott’s head spun with arousal, “I did. I wanted to touch you so badly, wanted you to fuck me all the time.”

“God, man, I never even watched that shitty porn.” Stiles laughed, the hand on Scott’s back shifting to curl under his shoulder to get a better grip for leverage, hips pumping up harder against Scott’s. “Just imagined how easily your ass would swallow me up, how hot and tight you’d be.”

“Fuck, dude.” Scott muttered, picking up his pace again to meet Stiles’ knowing damn well he was close and that he would probably have one of the most amazing orgasms of his existence just  
from humping.

Stiles released his death grip on Scott’s curls, hand falling down to get it wedged between their stomachs and wrapped around their cocks, making that wet heat even tighter.

“Stiles,” Scott moaned, thrusting frantically through Stiles’ fist. “I’m really close, bro, I’m gonna come all over you.”

“Me too, I’m so fucking close, just,” Stiles swallowed, twisting his wrist as best he could with the little space he had, still managing to make Scott whine and buck harder with the movement. “Fuck, just come, dude, come.”

Scott groaned, focusing on the sweltering heat building in the pit of his stomach, the overwhelming chills that were running through every inch of him, his pleasure intensifying each time Stiles tugged on his cock, each stroke bringing him closer and closer until his eyes burned red with ecstasy.

“Stiles,” He breathed, coming hard as his back arched, hips curling up and bucking with each spurt he released onto Stiles’ pale skin. There was barely a beat before Stiles was coming too, shooting between their stomachs until both boys were thoroughly coated in a sticky mess, panting and tired.

“Fuck.” Stiles coughed, eyes opened wide as his hand went to his eyes to rub, legs finally releasing their grip over Scott’s back. “Fuck, that was so awesome.”

“Right?” Scott muttered, opening his mouth to say more but he stayed silent when he heard a loud pounding on the window.

There was a bellowing voice less than a second later, deep and angry and distinctly Derek. “Are you done fucking? Because I’m about ready to leave your asses out here and go back home.”

Scott’s face burned with embarrassment, knowing Derek’s level of irritation meant that he must have waited a while before he decided to knock, a gesture Scott would have to thank him for  
later.

Scott sat up, frowning at the sticky mess between them, pondering how the hell they were going to get it off without ruining at least one article of clothing. “We’re on our way out, just need to get dressed.”

Stiles smirked, waggling his brows a little. “And clean up this come!”

“What the hell, Stiles?” Scott asked, cheeks going a bit red as he nudged Stiles’ shoulder, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What? It’s true, I don’t want this shit freezing in my Jeep.”

Scott sighed, shaking his head as he wondered how the hell he’d gotten caught up with the most loveable idiot on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and say hi on [tumblr](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com)


End file.
